


Another Conversation At Night

by silkmoth



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmoth/pseuds/silkmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another conversation at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Conversation At Night

**Another Conversation At Night**

  
“Arthur! I don’t believe it!”

“You’ve said…”

“It was a joke! Only a joke! And I’ve said it one year ago… I can’t believe you still remember that!”

“It’s not easy to forget.”

“Oh for the… I’ve just wanted to rile you up! You think _me_ of all people would critizise _your_ looks? Please.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Look… can we go back to the fun stuff?”

“What do you mean… you of all people?”

“Apparently not. I meant… look at me. I’m scrawny like a scarecrow and you are the embodiment of perfection. Could we now…?”

“You’re so not! Who tells you shit like that?”

“My mirror?”

“Merlin!”

“Could you please just let it go?”

“Tell me!”

“As you can see, I have big ears. I sometimes overhear people talking about…”

“WHO?”

“Arthur, do you still remember that this conversation started with you complaining about me telling you over a year ago you were fat? Which was a joke. Do you still remember what we were doing before you suddenly decided talking would be a good idea?”

“We’ll come back to that. Now tell me who’s talking behind your back. I want to know… why are you laughing?”

“I love it when you get all overprotective. But you know I can take care of myself. And unlike you, I don’t give a shit what people say about me.”

“Yes, and that’s why you remembered ‘ _Scrawny like a scarecrow_ ’. Because you don’t give a shit.”

“I don’t! I look like I look. And before this insane conversation started, I didn’t even think about it!”

“Who…”

“Forget it!”

“All right. The fact that you don’t want to tell me tells me exactly who it was!”

“What…? Arthur? Where the hell are you going?”

“To have a talk with my knights.”

“Your knights? You… Arthur! It’s the middle of the night!”

“I don’t care.”

“You know, I really should let you go and make an ass out of yourself! Gods! It wasn’t one of your knights… oh, all right. The kitchen maids were talking. Now what? You want to drag them out of their beds and hold a lecture about how they should talk about me? If you do that, I won’t leave this room again.”

“The kitchen maids?”

“Yes. They‘ve been wondering for a year now what you see in me. I could have told them… but I’ve wanted to avoid getting jumped by drooling kitchen maids.”

“That… was a good idea.”

“I thought so. Now come back to bed, idiot.”

***

“Merlin?”

“Mhmmm?”

“You’re not scrawny at all. You’re perfect… perfect for me.”

“You should really hope it never gets out what a huge pushover you are.”

“If it gets out, I will know who’s blabbed.”

“You’re safe, love. Good night.”

“Good night.”

…

“Merlin?”

“What now?”

“You’re sure I shouldn’t lose…?”

“Do not say it!”

“I just…”

“NO! You’re beautiful, from the top to the bottom, from behind and up front. Don’t you dare change a thing.”

“Okay.”

“Well… perhaps the beard.”

“You don’t like the beard?”

“Gods.”

  
The End.


End file.
